


Level Headed

by winterhats



Series: It's a Lot [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, more feelings than porn, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: She wonders if he remembers the embarrassing remark of "look forward to it." She wonders if he has been looking forward to it.(Takane takes up Haruka's request and then overthinks herself to death).
Relationships: Enomoto Takane/Kokonose Haruka | Ene/Konoha
Series: It's a Lot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Level Headed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up fic to something I wrote a little over a year ago, and I am so sorry over how long it is. It's because it's Takane's POV. There's no way she doesn't have a mini crisis over lingerie. I should've gone with Haruka's POV, that way I would've saved myself like 6k words.

In hindsight, it was a stupid idea.

Because the thing is... what the hell was she thinking. As of now, Takane's really not thinking about anything but "thank god Haruka isn't home right now" because if he had been, then he would've answered the door when this stupid package arrived, and he would've wanted to know what she bought, and she would have had to tell him it's lingerie.

Oh, yeah, this was a dumb idea. A really, really dumb idea. Well, it wasn't _her_ idea.

And it's not like she didn't already know that; the stupidity of the idea was a given since the beginning. However, she can't decide what was dumber: the fact she bought this online and it would obviously arrive with the risk of Haruka answering, or that she ever thought she'd be able to do this in the first place. Because she really doesn't want to open the box.

Takane faintly remembers when Haruka had requested it, and his voice saying "don't force yourself, it was dumb anyway" echoes in her mind. She allegedly felt underestimated when he said that, which is why she said "she would do it and he needs to look forward to it!"

That was like a month ago already. She wonders if he remembers the embarrassing remark of "look forward to it."

...She wonders if he has been looking forward to it.

She also wonders if she had really felt underestimated or if she had simply... liked the idea. 

God, the thought makes her shiver in embarrassment.

Maybe she didn't like the idea of _wearing_ lingerie, and rather, she just liked that Haruka asked for it and he wanted her to. Him wanting it made her want it, does that make sense? Probably not. This is stupid. She's stupid and Haruka's stupid and everything's stupid and oh, god, she's opening the box.

It wasn't wrapped any more differently than regular underwear, she guesses, though she doesn't really own a lot of fancy underwear in the first place. Uh, well, she doesn't own _any_ fancy underwear. God, is it bad she doesn't even remember what she chose?

Well, she does remember as she lifts the underwear from the box. It's black, and Takane recalls the embarrassment pounding down on her head as she did the online shopping, which drove her to rush the decision. Sure sounds like her, huh.

 _It's just underwear, though,_ she thinks, nodding and forcing a calm smile, despite there was no one here. If she acts chill, perhaps she'll convince herself she is. Maybe. _Yeah! Just underwear. Just underwear that's probably itchy because of the lace. Oh, god, lace._

Okay! Whatever! She can deal with it!

She holds up the babydoll with hesitant fingers. See? This is basically just a cute nightgown! It's _more_ covering than _actual_ underwear. Except it's lacey and translucent and very, very short, and also specifically for sex, so yeah, it was still embarrassing even if she had chosen something relatively modest.

She really had a million more thoughts in her head, but she decided to maybe get it over with. She doesn't even _have_ to wear it for him if she's not comfortable. She just needs to try it on.

If she hates it then she can just take this ridiculously expensive underwear and burn it in the stove and when Haruka comes home he'll be like, "Oh, what's that burnt smell?" and she'll say "I tried to make you dinner but I burned it, tee-hee" and then he'll be all endeared because he's like that, and then they'll order in some food. That's it. It's like she can see the future!

But for now– she's not going to pretend she doesn't want to try. Even if it's only appealing because Haruka asked for it... it's here for a reason, and she needs to get over herself.

 _I think that, but..._ Takane starts to unravel in her mind, her fingers hooked at the sides of her jeans, frozen in place instead of moving to pull them down. _But I'm already frozen and I'm just trying to undress. BY MYSELF._

"I'm a dumbass," she grumbles, quietly. By all means, she should not be this embarrassed. There's no one but her in the bedroom. Haruka's at work, he's going to be back in a few hours. She sighs, calls herself a dumbass again, and pulls down her pants.

She starts with the knickers because that's something she's familiar with. It's just knickers! She wears them everyday! Nothing weird about them. Sure, they've got a bit of lace, and _sure,_ it's got a bit of a translucent fabric on the sides so it's a bit revealing but _hey!_ Hey. Nothing out of this world.

The babydoll– it's a bit more complicated, because it's the kind of fabric that doesn't stretch, but once it's on it's not nearly as uncomfortable as Takane expected. She hasn't looked at herself in the mirror, actively avoiding it, so she can't really... even imagine how it looks like when it's on.

Uh, at least she got her size dead-on, huh? The bra portion of it holds her chest well despite it doesn't have pads, and for a second she's mortified because that means her nipples are visible– then she remembers that's the point. Doesn't make her any less mortified, though.

Well, that bit isn't see-through so they're not _visible_ visible, but... the cloth is thin, so... they're kinda visible. She immediately crosses her arms in front of her chest as if to hide it, even though there's no one to hide from.

Even if Haruka was here, there would still be no one to hide from.

She guesses she's too nervous by the realization of how much Haruka _likes_ that. Groping her over whatever shirt she's wearing, getting the bra out of the way to do so, pinching and teasing softly over the fabric while whispering things into her ear... Then, Takane's mind comes back to earth and she feels her face heat up.

Oh, god. By only putting it on she's already– WHATEVER.

She's just thankful the chest bit isn't translucent like the rest of the gown. Well, if it was she probably wouldn't have purchased it, but judging by how actually revealing this is, she knows that's not an argument since she paid no attention while shopping. Because the rest of the cloth is only long enough to barely reach her thighs, and it also has a split in the middle, leaving her stomach exposed. Though, thanks to the split and see through fabric, it's not like her knickers are covered.

Did she really call this _modest_ earlier? Yeesh.

She sits down on the bed, calmly, and puts on the thigh highs as if she had done this a million times before. ...She thinks Haruka would really like the stockings.

The mirror is on the inside of the door of the closet, so it's very small, but she can still see herself in it. And like that, while she's sitting, she finally looks at the mirror. She almost can't recognize herself.

She isn't sure that she looks... bad. But she's not certain she looks good, either. Honestly, over the years her self consciousness has been sort of keeping it on the down low, mostly thanks to Haruka, but something like this is sure to wake it up, which is why she's conflicted about the way she looks.

Perhaps, it's ridiculous. What is she even supposed to do? Just wait for Haruka in bed like a mistress? The thought makes her shiver in disgust. She imagines herself laying down stiff as a corpse in a coffin, and when Haruka arrives he just thinks she's dead or something– she'd laugh if that wasn't such a real scenario.

She stands up, still looking in the mirror and trying to decide how she feels about this. She doesn't– _despise_ it as much as she thought she would but it's still...

"Oh," Haruka says, face frozen on a blank expression. Takane blinks at him.

Her heart drops to her stomach.

Before she can comprehend that he's standing at the door of their bedroom, and that she has _not_ heard him come in at all and let alone walk all the way here and that _he is looking at her,_ Haruka sputters out, "I got out of work early."

His voice is stiff, almost like it was pre-recorded, because his mind is obviously everywhere but on the fact he's here early.

He's just... not subtle, and is mercilessly staring. Takane never really catches Haruka "checking her out" or whatever. Sure, he stares. He stares a lot, actually (and when he _is_ caught staring, he apologizes desperately), but an up and down look? No, not really. And if he does it, it's subtle and not obnoxious or overtly sexual. This time however– he has absolutely no filter, huh.

But neither does she. She _wasn't expecting this,_ and the way she reacts herself can't even surprise her because her mind had gone completely blank. All her brain really connects to do is slowly cross her arms as if to hide herself, jittery with shame as she looked down.

She doesn't feel like yelling. Well, _she does,_ but she's too mortified to do anything, so instead she just stands there, and stutters out, "I – I was just trying it on."

Haruka on the other hand, god bless his soul, manages to clear his throat and offer one of those smiles he makes when he's nervous and doesn't know what to say. His voice is as calm as ever, "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I would've knocked if the door was closed, I swear."

Takane dares to look back at him because now _that's_ worth some yelling at, because fuck you, she'll get dressed with the bedroom door open if she thinks she's alone it's not her fucking fault he came home fucking early how the fuck was she supposed to know. But when she looks at him she sees how he's now looking away, apparently doing his best to keep his eyes off of her (face completely pink by now), and she softens up.

"Not that it was your fault!" Haruka goes, apparently reading her mind (not that it was new). He kept looking around the room to avoid looking at her though, his eyes traveling everywhere like crazy, face getting redder by the second. "There was no way for you to know I'd be home early, haha... It's completely my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'll leave you alone now– I didn't see anything. I mean, just a little bit–"

Haruka's now trying to clumsily grab the doorknob, hitting his hand against it, and giving it like two more tries until he gets it right.

"I'll, uh, be in the living room then. I was going to ask if you wanted to order in some food. Do you wanna order in some food? You know what, I'll just leave you alone, we can talk later, you're busy right now, I'm just gonna be in the living room if you need me–"

He also hits his head against the frame of the door as he steps back without looking where he's going, stuttering out another apology as if him hitting his head actively affected her. And _then_ he closes the door.

And Takane is just left there, looking like this.

What did she think he was going to do when he saw her, really? She guesses that was going to be an eventual worry as she overthought herself to death while looking at herself in the mirror, but that was interrupted by him, so... What _did she_ think he was going to do?

She wasn't sure, actually. Haruka– he isn't what she would call a pervert. Not really, despite he _does_ seem to really enjoy doing that kind of thing with her, and he initiates it most of the time. She guesses "being a pervert" is more a person who has no boundaries, is completely unrespectful of someone's space and doesn't care about the mood of the situation. Like Shintaro!

Haruka is nothing like Shintaro. His google search history consists of things like "penguins sliding", "penguins in the snow" and "penguins sliding in the snow." Haruka told her he once googled for real life dinosaurs pictures because he had apparently forgotten for a second that dinosaurs died thousands of years ago and of course there's no pictures of them. It made her laugh for like an hour.

Yeah. _That's_ Haruka. So what would he do when he sees her like this, after she claims she's only trying it on? Nothing.

Get flustered for staring when she wasn't prepared for staring, apologize desperately and then walk out, that's what he does.

So what _would_ he do if instead, she were to say she was waiting for him like that?

Haruka is never flustered during sex. He was like that the first few times, which she remembers to have been very comforting, because she wasn't the only one of the two feeling nervous. But then he got confident, and she got stuck behind, and he loves that about her, and that makes her _even more_ flustered when they do it.

So... if instead of "I was just trying it on" she would've said something inviting, he would've probably stepped in without a second of hesitation and with a smile on his face, that's for sure.

"Haruka?" she calls out.

Muffled by the door, the answer comes in a heartbeat, "Yes?"

...Despite everything she has been worrying about is still in her mind, and despite the embarrassment of having been walked into while she was trying this on is still one of the worst fucking things in the world– Takane can't bring herself to feel the same as two minutes ago. Haruka saw her. And she doesn't feel worse about the whole situation.

She feels better.

In fact, she kind of has to suppress a smile.

"You're behind the door, aren't you?"

"...Yes."

She rolls her eyes, but not in an annoyed way. She can only imagine him standing there, blushing to himself, so how could she be annoyed?

Takane steals a last glance of the mirror and takes in a breath of encouragement, closing the closet door to leave the mirror out of sight, "Y – you can come in if you want."

Nothing happens for a second, which kind of surprises her because she was half expecting Haruka to kick the door open and skip excitedly to her. But instead, the door creaks, in that way it does when you open it slowly.

Haruka's head pops in first, still hiding the rest of him behind the door, and his catious face goes back to nervousness when he sees her, almost pulling back from the room altogether.

It... confuses her. She told him he could come in. She's initiating something, right? She doesn't do it that often, because it's embarrassing and she never really knows what to do.

In fact– "when she starts it" is just her clinging to Haruka for long enough for him to figure out she's turned on, and then he starts it for her. Yeah, that's it. So why is he acting shy now dammit! _Do your part!_

Refusing to look at her, and instead insisting to look at some lost spot on the floor, Haruka goes, "Y – you're still wearing it, haha~"

That feels like a bunch of bricks falling on her head. What else is she supposed to do with this if not wear it!? _He's_ the one who asked for it!

Apparently those thoughts are evident on her face, because Haruka quickly follows up with, "I didn't think you'd go through with it."

Ah, there it is again. How _dare_ he. It makes her ridiculously angry, because she _knows_ he's right. She can't blame him for thinking that; in fact, she surprised _herself_ with this. Of course Haruka would be surprised too.

But she still couldn't help it bothering her. She looks away, annoyed, "Even though I told you to look forward to it."

She hears him sigh quietly, and then the door finishes opening and then it closes. He's walking towards her when she dares to look back, which drives her to look away again because _dammit he's walking over here._

Ugh! Why is she being nervous now! She invited him in! She's the one looking for something to happen, right!?

Haruka's hesitant hands reach over, and she prepares to be tackled or something but then he simply places them over her shoulders. Not even tight enough to grab her, really, but the sudden contact still made her jump a little.

She looks up at him.

"Hi," he says. He's smiling, but his head covered the light for her, so he seemed a little dark. She didn't mind it.

"Yeah, hey," she sighs, and deciding she's tired of the awkwardness, she immediately slumps her face against his chest. He's only got "hi" to say, huh. She... wanted to ask him what does he think, but that's way too straightforward and that's simply something Takane can't do.

Also, she's leaning against him and Haruka isn't instantly hugging her. What the hell is wrong.

Eventually, it arrives, but his arms are jittery and his hands are on her back instead of her waist, keeping it awkwardly modest. Thing is, when you're alone in your bedroom with your significant other and one of you is wearing lingerie, there really isn't space for acting modest like this.

Seriously. _Seriously._ Haruka jumps at her when she stutters words but when she's wearing cute underwear he absolutely malfunctions. Is it that bad?

"Ah, erm–" Haruka goes, and he's the same blushy mess from before. Only worse. And it gets even worse than worse when she looks at him; he's basically sweating. "I, um, well. Ah. Um."

She raises an eyebrow, "Are you... are you planning on speaking a language I understand, or...?"

That makes him blush even harder, and it makes her _more_ confused. He never gets like that when she teases him over dumb things– well, sometimes he does, but a little smile on his face is never missing.

"Well, um, you look pretty..." he manages to say, and she hates how it makes her heart skip a beat. So ridiculous.

But she can't deny the compliment makes her feel a hundred times better. She _can't_ deny that's what she was hoping to hear.

...She hopes he isn't just saying it to make her feel better.

Pulling away just slightly, Takane lifts her chin expecting a kiss, but all she finds is Haruka intently watching her cleavage. She's familiar with Haruka looking at her like that, but then again, she is wearing lingerie! It's embarrassing!

She tries to think back to her initial thought of "this is more covering than actual underwear!" and the fact Haruka has already seen her buck naked like a million times and this is ridiculous! 

Haruka notices said embarrassment, because quickly he looks up to the ceiling to avoid looking at her, "Sorry! Sorry. I was just, um... Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, you know?" she grumbles, forcing out the next words. She crosses her arms, "If... you won't stare... t – then what's the entire point of me wearing this?"

_Ah, I really said that, huh..._

Okay, so _maybe_ she said this because she _knows_ what gets Haruka going. Just blush, look away, stutter something embarrassing but honest and done! That's all she needs to make Haruka jump at her!

(That makes it sound like she's acting. Despite she does it on purpose sometimes... it really is very genuine).

But he doesn't jump at her. Instead, he lifts her chin up, and asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Because for example, him asking this makes her even more helpless, and he loves helpless. Just like she does with him, he knows exactly what to say to get her to react the way he wants. But usually, when he asks for permission, he watches her knowingly, with a smug smile that he reserves only for her when they're like this.

And right now, he's not like that. Instead, he hesitantly leans in once she nods, and timidly kisses her as if it were the first time.

That isn't to say she dislikes it. Haruka's tenderness and warmth is what she likes about him, after all, and of course he carries all of that with him whenever they do anything. Despite he's always the one taking the lead and being more straightforward, he never lets go of that softness he's bound to. And she loves that, really, even if the entire lingerie request was even a thing because she had asked him to be a litle more rough.

It's not even that she _likes_ rough, she likes his special twist in it. Because again, he brings that softness of his to everything he does, including being rough. That's what she likes. But what he likes is _soft_ soft, so if that's what he's going for right now, she doesn't mind. It isn't that she likes one better than the other. They're both good in their own way.

As long as it's Haruka, everything is good.

Especially soft, slow kisses like this. 

...

Except when there's a big height difference like theirs, and they've been making out while standing for like _three minutes now,_ and her tiptoes and legs are a bit tired already.

She opens her eyes, though she doesn't really stop the movement of her mouth against his; Haruka's eyes are still closed. At least _he_ was enjoying himself. He's hugging her and leaning, which made her arch her back a little so they fit well, and oh boy was it doing a number on her spine.

Okay, over all, this is an uncomfortable position.

Why is he insisting on kissing her so much? Not that she minds specifically that, god knows they've spent longer making out, but naturally she'd like to move on to do something more– and really! If they're gonna kiss for this long then sitting down would be a good idea, wouldn't it? Why does he have to be so tall?!

"Haruka," she finally says, speaking against his mouth because he doesn't stop. " _Haruka._ "

Finally he seems to get the hint because he stops, but not really. He just moves to kiss the corner of her mouth instead, and then a little more towards her ear, which she won't lie, she really likes, but _hey,_ don't get distracted. Her spine hurts more than she likes the kisses. Perhaps.

"Haruka!" she tries to push him away (softly, of course) because if she leaned back even more she'd end up falling back. Of course, he does pull away now, and he looks at her like he can't see what the problem is. She frowns, "Isn't there something weird about this position."

"Oh," he straightens up a bit, allowing her to do the same, which is a relief. It makes her a bit lightheaded for a second though. "I guess it does make my neck hurt. It's because Takane's so tiny..."

"I am _not,_ " she complains. "You're just too tall."

Haruka simply giggles, in that wonderful way he does. So he sits down on the bed, using one hand to hold hers and the other one to softly pat the spot next to him, inviting her to sit next to him.

Which she's actually about to do, but then he suddenly goes, "Oh, right! Takane probably likes it better the way she told me!"

"Wh–?"

And then he's up again, his eyes going red for the split second he hooks his hands under her arms to lift her and make her fall back on the bed. She really can't say anything as it's happening because by the moment she realizes what happened, Haruka's crawling in bed too, smiling sweetly like that was just a normal thing he always did.

She prompts herself up with her elbows, flustered, "H – hey, you can't just–"

He doesn't let her finish, and instead of getting on top of her he grabs her legs by the kneecaps to slide her and pull her towards him. Before she could try complaining again, he leans in, _now_ on top of her, "Didn't you say that one time you wanted me to do this kind of thing?"

Ah. Ah. He must be talking about the drunk time that made the face sitting happen for the first time and hence the lingerie conversation. Takane closes her eyes in shame, "I told you to forget about all that."

"It's what Takane likes so I can't allow myself to forget!" Haruka complains, like it's genuinely an outrage that she'd ask him to do that. Well, figures.

...She liked it, anyway. She thinks he realizes that even without her saying it, based on the cheerful smile he had now.

He leans down to press a peck on her cheek, and she thought that perhaps, now that they've made out a little and there was the whole "throwing into bed" situation, maybe her over confident and smirking Haruka would arrive, but he doesn't. He's just as dorky and smiley as before.

Again, _not that she minds that,_ but that Haruka is regular Haruka. You know, non turned on Haruka, which is not ideal.

He leans in again, this time to kiss her mouth, and her mind drifts off to analyse the situation as he sweetly licked her lips.

All he got from him was a "you look pretty."

Aside from all his stuttering and blushing, there really wasn't any... well, reaction to this outfit. _There was,_ but it wasn't a... sexual one, she doesn't think. Which again, _is not ideal._

Because isn't that the point of this? Lingerie is what he answered when she asked him if there was something _he_ wanted _her_ to do in bed. She even had to clarify it because at first he had thought she meant it in general, like the dumbass he is.

But there's the obvious answer keeps nudging her thoughts, so Takane might as well own up to it; maybe he just didn't like it. Maybe, it _is_ that bad. The way she looks, that is.

Lingerie is there for show. It's there to be stared at, and to be uh, hot or whatever. She doesn't think she's hot. She's not sure if she's comfortable calling herself that and pretending that she is. In her mind, she feels like such a kid– maybe that's why Haruka didn't react that way to it. 

She's not sure if she wants Haruka to call her hot. Does she? Ew, no. Wait. Does she? Is this what this is? Wait, what's happening. Wait. _Does_ she want Haruka to think of her that way?

Well– he already does, right? They... do all sorts of dirty things with each other, and as self conscious as Takane can be, Haruka is very, _very_ vocal about how much he enjoys it, that's for sure. And the fact he asked her to wear this in the first place tells her he thinks she could pull it off, right?

But... Haruka never really... goes beyond calling her cute, really. That's what all of his compliments consist of. "Takane looks so pretty like this, Takane looks so cute like that...", even during sex.

_...Especially during sex._

During sex, he makes sure to remark how "Takane is the absolute _cutest!"_ when she's all sweaty and gross and helpless. But Takane isn't sure she wants to be cute in lingerie, really. Lingerie isn't there to be cute, right? Isn't there to be– sexy or whatever other horrible word there is for it?

Well, is Haruka even into that? What's he into, really? What even turns him on? When she stutters and blushes, she guesses? That's what it seems like, at least... how ridiculous that she's even asking herself this, but she can't help it. She really didn't know, despite they do this so much.

Guess she should pay more attention to when Haruka spontaneously starts things, huh.

She sighs against his mouth, because the slow kissing, the lack of reaction, her own thoughts– they're kind of putting her in a bad mood. The sad kind of bad mood. The miserably self conscious bad mood.

Stopping the kiss, Takane moves her face the other way so Haruka couldn't refuse and insist in more kissing (he just... always does that whenever she pulls away), and she forces a small smile, "You know, it's fine if you aren't in the mood right now."

It's not fine, but whatever.

Haruka just blinks at her, evidently confused with the sudden statement. He doesn't say anything, so Takane nervously carries on.

"You said you wanted to order in, right?" she says, bracing herself up on her elbows, making Haruka lean back. "Wh – why don't we do that?"

"Ah," Haruka tilts his head to the side, making an expression that only confuses her further, because he looked a bit disappointed. "Takane isn't in the mood? Are you too uncomfortable in those clothes? I told you you didn't need to force yourself..."

Seriously, figuring out what Haruka's thinking has always been such a hit or miss; sometimes he's got his thoughts written on his forehead, and other times he's the most mysterious person in the world. She furrows her brows, " _Haruka's_ the one who isn't into it, right?"

Haruka smiles nervously, which didn't match the question he follows up with, "Why do you think that?"

That made her angrier. The nervous smile, the fact he's obviously playing dumb... it all plays out to her theory, and it's making her feel like garbage. She tries sitting up, though this time Haruka doesn't lean back so she can't really go through with it, so she settles with lifting herself with her arms.

" _Well,_ you–" she starts, but simply has to cut herself off when she accidentally glanced down after feeling something against her stomach. She looks back at him, fazed, and all Haruka has to offer is a tiny smile and shrug. He's got a hard on.

She is _immediately_ relieved. So, so relieved, that she lets out a breath and lets herself fall back on the bed. Obviously, that doesn't answer Haruka's confusion.

"What's wrong, Takane?"

"I just..." she covers her face, because she low-key felt like crying despite the smile that takes place in her face (really, she's just _so relieved)._ "I thought you didn't like me in this."

"Wh – what?" Haruka nervously leans back, now sitting with his legs tucked under him. He seemed to be thinking he's done something atrocious. "Why would you think that?"

"B – because you were acting different from the usual... You aren't being as... um..." she sort of sits up as well, avoiding eye contact as she forces herself to say, "You aren't being as bold as usual."

"Ah? You think I'm bold?"

"Shut up! Don't say it!" she squeals, but Haruka doesn't laugh, indicating he wasn't teasing her. It was a genuine question he made. At least, it seemed like it. So she sighs, and decides to give him an answer, " _Well,_ you're the one... usually t – taking the lead and stuff, aren't you?"

"Is that being bold? I think that's more about how shy Takane is," he laughs this time, and she grumbles. "But I think I know what you mean."

"Yeah, so, what the hell's up with that?"

"Oh, I just got nervous."

" _Nervous?"_

"Well, Takane's way too pretty!" he starts, like that alone was super self explanatory. It obviously isn't, so he carries on when Takane tiredly raises an eyebrow at him. He blushes, and with a much less enthusiastic tone due the embarrassment, he goes, "...She looks so pretty, I get overwhelmed and I don't know what to do."

Sometimes... she really underestimates Haruka's love for her, doesn't she? Takane has to make an actual effort to try and not smile.

"Ah, Takane, you're smiling..."

Well, seems like the effort she made wasn't that good. Oh, who cares.

Takane leans forward, interrupting with a kiss whatever the hell Haruka was gonna say. And this time it's a real kiss. Not that all the others weren't, but she was so busy feeling bad that she couldn't really enjoy it. But now it's _good,_ and she feels good and she really hopes he's feeling good too.

She really wants him to feel good, after all.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he kisses her back happily, so she guesses it's all good and this can continue nicely. Because all of a sudden she's not only in a good mood, she's in a _great_ mood. The thought of Haruka getting flustered and being unable to do anything because she looks good– it made her way too happy, she can't lie. So, so happy that she needs to contain happy giggles.

"W – wait, wait, Takane, ahahaha–" Haruka pulls away, and he gets tense when she reaches down one hand to try and undo the button of his trousers. He definitely jumps when she touches him down there, "H – hey, um..."

"It's okay," she tells him, smiling sweetly. It only seems to embarrass him more. "I'll take the lead if you're too nervous to."

The statement makes Haruka's nervous smile press into a line, and both that and the redness of his face makes Takane think it's okay to go on, so she lets her hand wander more. Hey, she's done this before, and Haruka being all embarrassed and cute like that only makes it easier for her, so she's really feeling alright.

She presses a kiss on his neck, but just one because she's too shy to do more, and carefully takes a hold of his hard on. He lets out a shaky breath as she started to softly pump it over the cloth of his underwear.

Usually Haruka isn't very noisy, which is why it grabs her attention that he yelps quietly. His body's surprisingly stiff, though jittery at the same time, she notices, as she laid her head on his shoulder. She raises an eyebrow, wondering if perhaps he didn't want it this slow? He usually does, though. She knows that's what he likes.

But if he wanted her to go straight to the point, then fine, she guesses? She's about to slip her hand under his boxers and– wait.

Haruka's now absolutely frozen in place, while Takane tries to connect the dots on what just happened. She looks down before he could stop her (he absolutely tries to), but once he fails to he just looks away.

"Did you–"

"I'm sorry," Haruka just says, and immediately covers his face in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Did you just..." Takane, ever the tactless person, _laughs._ "Did you just come in your pants!"

"Don't laugh, I _told_ you to wait," he groans, and despite he seemed absolutely mortified, Takane _really_ couldn't bring herself to stop laughing.

"Oh my god–" she giggled. "H – how long was that, like a _minute?_ No, I don't think it even was a minute. I barely even touched you! You were even more graceful in our first time! Hey, this is some sort of record for you, isn't it, isn't it?"

"Stooop! You're so mean!" he complains, face beet red, but she couldn't help it. Out of the two, she usually– doesn't really last that long. Which is dumb, because girl bits are _supposed_ to be more difficult and to take longer, right? Well– Takane happens to be a little too sensitive down there, and Haruka also does a good job because he knows his way around her perfectly. So to her this is a win.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't laugh anymore!" she covers her mouth, because despite the effort she made to kill the laughter, it wasn't the same for the sturbborn smile. "It's just, ohhh, you really like me that much, huh~"

"W – well, yeah..."

The honesty in his answer makes it not that funny all of a sudden, and the reality of the situation is back to making her blush.

Oh, he really wasn't kidding. And there she was sulking because she thought he wasn't into her.

Then, there's the sound of clothing getting off, so when Takane sees him pulling his trousers down she goes, "What are you doing?!" which is probably not the best reaction.

Obviously, Haruka's confused, because she's wearing lingerie and she's scandalized at the fact he's taking off his trousers, "M – my underwear is dirty, I'd like to take it off?"

He almost sounds like he's asking for permission, which would be hilarious if she wasn't so embarrassed all of a sudden. Really, his "well, yeah" answer absolutely destroyed her. Goodbye, confidence, it was nice to have you for the half minute Haruka lasted.

"...O – okay," she ends up saying, and Haruka resumes his activity, which told her he was indeed asking for permission earlier. She simply waits for a second, until Haruka's coming back to her and she looks down, "Oh. You're naked now."

That confuses Haruka, obviously. He looks down at himself, "...Do you want me to take off my shirt too?"

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to–" Takane stutters out, which makes Haruka let go of the first button of his shirt with a small "oh, okay". Jesus christ, why is she being so awkward all of a sudden? They've done this a million times. God dammit. 

She comically remembers how she told him it's "okay, she'll take the lead!" when he softly pushes her to lay down, hovering over her. He's smiling, and it's that smug, mischievous smile she wanted at the beginning, but was now too overwhelmed to look at.

"I – I'm sorry about that..." he says, apparently talking about the coming in his pants event. It gets a giggle out of her. "Let me make it up to you, okay?"

...It really didn't affect her in any way that he came so fast, honestly. It just gave her a laugh. He wasn't, um, penetrating her or anything so it's fine. If that had been the case then, yeah she'd be a little pissed, but it wasn't, so really there was no need to apologize or make it up to her.

But all those thoughts are washed away when he leans down to kiss her deeply, yes, again, but this time it's fervent and passionate. Her mouth was already kind of sore because they did already kiss a lot before they even started doing anything, but she still didn't want him to stop.

But he does, though only for a second, "I'm going to touch you," he says, and it's not a question like usual.

Though, the certain heads up tells her it's asking for permission as well, because he doesn't actually go through with it until she nods. He's back to kissing as soon as she does, his hand travelling down her stomach until it was in between her legs.

With all the nervousness, self consciousness and laughter, Takane barely had time to think about herself. She's wet. She's been ever since she put this on and thought that Haruka would really like to touch her breasts.

So she was obviously relieved to finally get contact there, though she's not sure if that's an excuse to have moaned already, after two seconds of Haruka touching. He snickers against her mouth, and she swallows her complaint about it as he continued to make her try to keep up with his kisses. He caresses her over the underwear, using the tip of his fingers to rub slowly against the fabric until it's slow anymore.

He pushes his fingers back and forth as much as the already damp cloth of her knickers allows him to, making her hips quiver already. Takane moans loudly inside his mouth when he slips in his hand, rubbing her clit directly.

Ah, to think Haruka's this incredibly sweet, respectful, quiet person. She bets absolutely no one who knows them would guess how he's actually like when they're in this situation.

Not that beyond closed doors Haruka wasn't clingy, because dear god, he is. But it's just that he has this demeanor and excitement reserved just for her. Takane really likes the thought of it; that all of this is just for her. She's just for him, too. She would tell him that, but of course it's... way too mortifying.

She opens her eyes when he abruptly stops what he's doing, both his lips and his fingers, and he shoots her a smile as an useless answer to her questioning face. He hooks his fingers on the sides of her knickers, and although she blushed, she did lift her legs and hips so he could easily take them off.

He picks up her legs, and looks at them like it's the first time he sees them. Before Takane could complain about that, he announces, "I like the stockings on you."

Oh, of course. Of course. He doesn't distract himself for long though, finally opening her legs up for him. She immediately gets an idea of what he wants to do, because _of course he wants to do that._ When does he ever _not_ want to do that. Haruka just... enjoys eating, and he... kind of hilariously translates it into the bedroom too. Not that she _complained._ God, no. 

But weirdly enough nothing's happening, and instead, he's just staring at her. That wasn't making her feel very, um, comfortable, given to how he's holding her legs spreaded, she is not wearing panties, and she's wearing a lacey babydoll, and she's probably a fucking mess already.

So she ends up bringing a hand down in between her legs so she wasn't so exposed, "Excuse me!"

That apparently takes Haruka out of whatever mental realm his mind was in, and goes, "Huh? What?"

"What the fuck are you staring at so much!"

He blinks at her, genuinely not seeing the problem, and when he does, he smiles, "Didn't Takane say she wanted me to stare?"

She's taken off guard, clearly remembering her own words as she felt her face get redder. Haruka's smile turns into a smirk,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Takane said something along the lines of "why am I wearing this if you won't stare~", right?"

"Shut up," she immediately tells him. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what, exactly?" he laughs, and in one sudden move he grabs her thighs to place over his shoulders, pinning her down for good and making her take her hand away. Haruka grabs it to make sure she won't try to cover herself again, and directs to her a blazed look, "You're absolutely perfect, Takane."

Oh, she was probably a puddle right now. She was melting. The was no way she survived that look, and that voice, and that statement. There's no way she survived the existence of this man.

He was about to lean in and, well, do his thing, but Takane places her hand on his head, pulling herself up the best she could with one arm. Obviously, that's enough for Haruka to not do anything, because as much as he loved to tease her, whenever she did something that nearly implied she wanted him to stop, he _stops._

"Is there something wrong?" he asks her, genuine concern taking over his voice. She slides her legs off his shoulders, and he goes along with it, "You don't want me to?"

He seemed so shocked that it was embarrassing. _Well,_ it really is something they both enjoy a lot, so she kind of gets that, but really...

However, that's besides the point. She sits up, very awkwardly, and stutters out, "I... I said I was going to take the lead, didn't I?"

"Oh, well, yeah," Haruka snickered a little. "But that's fine. You don't need to force yourself!"

She glares and he immediately holds his hands up in defense, but all she says is, "Sit back."

"Yes, ma'am."

He does as told, though not exactly because instead of sitting back he sits next to her, so she turns over to be face to face with him. She didn't have her knickers anymore, so she felt ridiculously exposed; she wished she'd had the "I wanna take care of this!" epiphany before he took them off her. She sighs, trying to ignore the embarrassment crippling over her again.

She moves the cloth of his shirt to see how he was, and she's not surprised to see he wasn't hard yet. Well– it was halfway there. She tilts her head to the side to decide if it was kinda halfway there or a lot halfway there.

Haruka quickly gets anxious, "I don't get to stare at you but you get to stare at me?"

She looks back at him with fierce eyes, "You stared all you wanted. I don't know why you're complaining."

"Takane asked me to stare, though."

"A – again with that... I didnt know what I was saying."

"I think you did," he grins, his hands dangerously finding their way back to her. He placed them over her waist, pulling her closer, and for a second she's about to give in to that and just kiss his stupid face but then she remembers she's supposed to be the one doing that. God! How does he do it so easily!

She gives in to his kisses, but makes sure to keep herself level-headed, doing her best not to get distracted with the way he caressed the skin of her low back under the cloth of the gown. Though, it's kind of difficult. For a second there, she forgets what she wants to do and is almost about to let him put her in the same position they were in before.

But she prevails, knowing well enough Haruka's just _waiting_ for her to give in, because that's how he is. That's what he's always looking to make her do, even when she's not stubbornly trying to take the lead.

_"Getting to do whatever I want to you, hearing the cute noises you make... seeing you this way is wonderful."_

A random memory of one of Haruka's honesty outbursts makes Takane's hand be hesitant when she reaches down to take a hold of him. Slowly stroking, she feels him hardening.

Haruka's so terribly and mortifyingly honest. She wonders if he knows how much the things he says mean to her, and how they pop up in her head whenever she's feeling down or is in need of his encouragement. Of course, right now, remembering that thing about how much he likes to make her feel good, is only embarrassing and simply makes it more difficult that he's not on top of her right now.

Even now, when she's softly pumping his hard on, he doesn't seem more embarrassed than her. He simply smiles, looking at her with hazy eyes and bringing up a hand to lock a strand of hair behind her ear. That in itself is always enough to make Takane weak at the knees, but then he slides the hand down her face to cup her chin in between his thumb and index finger to softly lift her head towards him, and oh, she thinks she might've melted for good this time.

He presses his lips against hers softly, so softly that her hand slowly stops what it's doing until it's only laying there against him. He pulls away with a soft lick of her lower lip, and offers that same tender smile again. Takane shuddered, and immediately leaned down. Down, down. Haruka is taken off guard for once.

"Oh, Takane–" he giggles, because that's sort of what he does when he gets nervous. He places his hand on her head, brushing back her bangs, and she looks up at him as if to ask for an okay.

Despite his hand is so big, it felt so delicate against her hair. He always makes sure to be so soft, so careful. _Well, I don't think "he makes sure,"_ she licks her lips, enjoying the immediate way in which Haruka lets out a soft sigh once she puts him in her mouth. _It's more of a default for him, isn't it?_

Her fingers curl around the part she doesn't get in her mouth, gently tracing the side of his erection with the tip of her fingers, as she slowly but tentatively licked the tip before diving her lips down him. She doesn't set a fast or constant rhythm, and instead she just licks and kisses, making him squirm.

The hand on her head accidentally takes a hold of her hair that's a little tight, and it does only last a second because Haruka remembers himself and lets go. She liked the feeling of him grabbing her head though, tight or soft, because it almost felt like he was controlling her movements and she sort of liked that. Alas, Haruka's hand was away now, instead being occupied to cover his mouth to stifle a moan.

She knew that perhaps she was teasing too much, but it's not like she was looking to get him off like this. She just... wanted it to harden. Oh, that's an embarrassing thought. He's completely hard by now, so she doesn't have an excuse by the way she slowly pulls away, her lips tracing him up all the while.

Wiping her mouth with her wrist, Haruka stares back at her in what seemed like genuine shock. It made her a little nervous, because wow, that wasn't anything out of this world, she's done that a million times and also for longer and properly, so...

Oh. Oh, perhaps that's why he looked like that. She didn't actually go through with it and let him finish.

Confirming that theory, Haruka stutters out, "Y – you aren't going to–"

Takane looks away, stupidly twirling a strand of hair around her finger in embarrassment, "I just wanted to hurry it up."

"W – well, but leaving me like that..." he sighs. "It's evil..."

"Evil. It's not like I'm gonna leave you like this or anything..."

Haruka babbles something else that she doesn't pay attention to (he was probably bitching a little more about not getting a blowjob), and instead she focuses on nudging his shoulder slightly to make him lay down. He easily goes along with it and obeys, looking at her with unsure eyes as she straddles his lap.

"You want to do it like this?" he asks, and she _feels_ the way her face reddens from her forehead all the way down to her neck. She turns her head around, trying to hide her face in her shoulder,

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just that you're never on top."

"Wh– yes I am! ...Sometimes!"

"Hmm, well, kind of..." despite she had just made him lay down, he sits back up, and she feels his hard on poke against her. She tries not to be evident about how much that made her squirm. "But it's more like this, right? Where we're both sitting?"

He wraps his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"And that way I hug you like this... right? More like that~"

She closes her eyes, taking in his warmth, cursing herself for being so easily enchanted by him. Though, when she feels his hand roaming in front of her again, her eyes snap open, "Wh – where's that hand going?"

"Oh, I think you can figure that out," he says, and she almost feels like an arrow had gotten through her chest directly into her heart. Though, Haruka seems to hear himself as soon as he cups one of her breasts, and immediately looks at her with an enthusiastic smile, "Ah, that was kinda smooth, wasn't it?"

Takane feels herself deflate. She sighs, "Aren't you a charmer."

"Hehehe~"

Despite the cute giggle and ridiculous exhange of words, Takane finds herself gasping and sighing in only a matter of seconds as Haruka smeared butterfly kisses on her neck and her ear, teasing her nipples through the fabric of the bra until she felt desperate.

Again– it happened again. Haruka somehow took her over; though Takane's not sure that's only his fault. It's not that Haruka likes control a lot, it's that she likes letting him have control a lot.

The realization makes Takane groan, moving her head back down so he doesn't have as much space to continue kissing her neck. He simply moves onto her cheek, smooching her sweetly like he wasn't pinching her nipple at the same time.

So okay, yes, he's right. She never really... is on top without letting him take control of it anyway. Making him lay down would make it different. She sighs, her hands now on his chest to make him pull away. She has to nudge to make him actually stop kissing, and when he does, he looks at her like something terribly tragic had happened and that's why she was making him stop.

"Y – you don't want me to do it the other way...?"

He looks at her, confused, but it quickly becomes a smile. He places his hand on top of hers, "I want you to be comfortable."

"You don't want me to do it the other way?" Takane repeats her question, this time more severely. Haruka blinks at her, his sweet smile becoming a confused and progressively nervous one. She moves her hands to his shoulders and makes him lay down again, in a considerably less gentle way than before, and frowns. "I... I won't be uncomfortable."

He stares at her in a way she can't really define what he's thinking, but as he nods, she expects him to say something reassuring.

"Okay."

Well, scratch that, apparently. She has her hands against his lower stomach, and as he continued to watch her from down there, Takane starts to understand just why he was so worried about her being uncomfortable. It's really embarrassing.

And that is...

_SO RIDICULOUS!_

Seriously! This entire time she's been so nervous about herself and it's so ridiculous. She is wearing _more_ clothes than usual. It is _not_ the first time she's on top. She is _not_ trying to be dominant or whatever. It's literally so normal. Why does she have the need to make it so difficult for herself? She should've just let Haruka eat her out since the beginning, jeez. That way they'd both be pretty happy. ...Maybe she'll still let him do that after this. Whatever.

She looks down at him, pouting, and he's still got that unreadable expression on his face. And, of course, it isn't long until Haruka's sitting up again. God, he's insistent.

This time, however, he doesn't say anything, and Takane didn't really know what to say either, so it's silent. Haruka simply focuses on unbuttoning his shirt, finally taking it off, and before Takane could be a dumbass and stare, his hands were making their way towards her.

It probably takes her too long to react, but all of a sudden, Haruka had slid down her arms the shoulder straps of the babydoll, her breasts now exposed and being absolutely smothered in his kisses.

She held onto him, because with him doing that while she's straddling him she has to lean back and really, she doesn't have the best balance. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling him lick circles against her nipple and his hand leaving her other breast to travel to her back to hold her for support. She yelps when she feels his free hand down, softly rubbing her clit with no forewarning or the usual request of permission.

Ah, seriously. Why does she even try. She really loves this. She loves the way he does this. She loves it, she loves it, she loves him.

She's about to give in and just lay back to let him take care of it, but suddenly his hands and his mouth aren't on her anymore, and instead, he's opening and closing a drawer. She blinks at him, almost too dizzy to ask about what just happened. Almost, "Wh – what was that?"

Haruka looks at her for a split second before going back to opening the condom he grabbed, and casually goes, "Takane looked way too cute so I wanted to touch her a little. Is it okay?"

She nods, but only because she got too distracted watching him put on the condom to even process his question properly. It's not like he was expecting an answer, anyway. When he's done, he looks up at her with a smile, and takes a hold of her hand, "Ready when you are!"

Takane can only bring herself to grumble, "Shut up."

She braces herself up on her knees, but god, at what cost. She immediately slips herself on top of him until it's all the way in, but Takane doesn't start moving, and instead, she only looks down at Haruka.

That's why he suddenly grabbed her and touched her like that? To turn her on even more and not overthink it? Because seriously, she can't believe how desperate she was for some contact that she did that without a second of hesitation.

Haruka's smiling, almost knowingly, as he stares at her. That was the problem. In this position she felt so inanely exposed. To the room, to him. And that's ridiculous because the bedroom is empty aside from them and he is Haruka. He's seen her like this before. 

But she couldn't help the anxiety crippling over her.

However, when he opens his mouth, Takane has all she needs.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No. Shut up."

And _then_ she starts moving.

Obviously, even if she only started moving to prove to him she _can do this,_ it's a little difficult to pick up a pace when you're so shy. Her eyes are closed, so she can't really see what Haruka looks like at the moment; she just tries to concentrate, for a second, on the hot coiling feeling in her lower stomach. Doing that, it prompts her to move faster and stop shuddering, starting to arch her back back instead of forward.

She starts forgetting herself and everything she was worried about with each movement. The self consciousness, the embarrassment, everything was being washed away except for her love for him and this wonderful feeling in her body. She moans loudly, really arching back.

Thrusting on top of him, she grabs on his hips to ground herself as she did her best to do it harder. Her knees were already giving up on her, and her thighs felt sore; her breasts bounced with her too, and it wasn't the best feeling in them. Though, despite everything, it's still making her feel good. Haruka always makes her feel good. Her body trembles as she dives back down against him again and again.

Yeah. It feels really good. She couldn't help a shaky smile in herself, tilting her head to the side to get her hair out of her face.

She opens her eyes, feeling a bit more confident now, but she's taken back by the way she finds Haruka staring back at her. With his eyes wide open, his mouth pressed into a straight line and a completely red face, Haruka watched her from his spot as if he couldn't finish processing what he was seeing.

Takane is confused for a second, because really, even if he's quieter than her and all, he's always a hot mess during sex. Sure, not more than her, but he can also barely keep it together. So obviously she's surprised to see him shell shocked.

But then she realizes the way he looked at her and her body, and she looks down at herself too, and suddenly, she noticed just how lewd she was being. She was _riding him._

Now self aware, Takane shudders and shyly slows down the movements of her hips.

"I..." she tries to explain herself, for some reason, but Haruka apparently didn't care about what she had to say. He just reaches up, like he was about to sit up _again,_ but instead he simply grabs her by the waist, moving her towards him as he laid back down. "Wh– _hey–_ "

"You make the prettiest noises," he tells her, and Takane wants to say something but she needs to interrupt herself.

She interrupts herself with a whine that was way, way too loud, but in her defense, she was surprised. After all, still holding her up in the air by the waist, he lifted his own hips up to thrust into her, immediately hitting her in that sweet spot he can always find. Takane thinks she might've passed out for a second.

" _Ha – Haruka...!"_

Unlike her, it doesn't take him long to set a good rhythm, continuing to prompt himself up to buckle against her. She felt how hard he was, pressing all the way inside her, and it was impossible to even try and keep quiet. Takane has to grab onto the bed frame when she can't keep her balance anymore, leaning her chest on Haruka's face, a chance he's obviously not gonna pass up.

"Haaah– Ha – Haruka–" she shudders as he lifted his neck to kiss her breasts, though by the position they kept moving along with the pace of his thrusts, his hands too busy holding her in place to come up and properly hold them towards his face. However, one of his hands does let go of her, but instead of coming up to her breasts, it goes down in between her legs, and Takane can only moan louder as he rubbed her clit sloppily. " _Oh–"_

There's so much of him everywhere. His face, his hands, his thrusts. She looks down at him, breathless, and finds him looking back at her as he sucked a hickey on the skin of one of her breasts. She's about to yell at him not because of the hickey, but because he's staring at her with red eyes and that isn't fair. That's really not fair, and she wants to tell him that, but she's too busy screaming out his name to even try to speak properly to him.

He moves against her desperately, erratically rubbing on her clit as he does so, and it was too much for her to handle. Despite the whole red eyes situation, she wants to kiss him, but in this position there's no way she can do that without fucking up the pace, so Takane pushes back that urge as her hips quivered in anticipation of her orgasm.

That is to say, she's weaker and weaker, barely able to keep herself together even holding on the bed frame and all. God, she really can't believe the fucker went all out and is using his powers for this. She feels herself release, and Haruka works her through the orgasm as he tried to finish himself.

He drowns a moan of her name in between her breasts when he comes, which she will not admit to have liked as much as she did, thank you very much. Takane's brain is mush, so it's not like she had the power to say anything, anyway. Haruka finally lets go of her, allowing her to properly collapse on top of him.

Well, sort of. He sits up holding onto her, bringing her up with him, and searches for the black garment still stuck on her hips. He slides it up, and Takane surprisingly goes along with it easily enough, thanks to her post orgasm mind and attempts to catch her breath.

So the babydoll was on again, though it was obviously messy, and it felt gross to have it on after everything. One strap falls from her shoulder and Haruka puts it back up, leaning in to kiss said shoulder, "It looks very pretty, Takane. You're the prettiest."

Takane wants to tell him he's a piece of shit and he should stop teasing her or using his powers during sex or else next time she sucks his dick she'll bite, but in the end, all she brings herself to say is, "T – thank you..."

He nuzzles her neck, and she wonders how is she so lucky to be his. How is he hers? She feels him mouth "I love you" against her skin, and she sighs.

She hugs him back, and despite her mouth was swollen by now, she accepts more kisses.

* * *

"Good morning."

As a way to show hints of life under the blankets, she groans. Although she isn't actually sure she's alive, perhaps this is heaven. That idea, however, is quickly shaken away from her after feeling the aching pain in her body. Then it's hell. Or worse, she's still alive.

"No. Not good. Bad, bad morning," she says, daring to pop her head out of her shield of covers. Looking at the time, Takane winces. Good thing it's Sunday. "You. Be useful and bring me some– Oh. Huh."

Haruka's already holding a cup of coffee out for her, and in spite of her hurting head she manages a smile. "Yes, ma'am! Always at your service."

She doesn't pay much attention to his words since it's suddenly more important and difficult to try sitting up properly to take the mug without feeling like her brain stayed behind on her pillow, but it's something she eventually succeeds at. Of course it took longer than she'd like to admit, but hey, at least she's drinking her coffee now.

"Thanks. You're godsent," she swallows back a yawn while speaking. She's happy to sip on the coffee, because it's not burning hot. Of course it isn't; Haruka made it, so it's perfect. Speaking of him and perfection, after hearing her, he awkwardly sits next to her in bed. She raises an eyebrow at him for looking so shy, but doesn't ask anything as her coffee seemed more important.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess," she rubs her eyes. "Just... we went to bed very late."

"Well, that's because Takane wanted to keep going and going–"

"Shut up," she grumbled, feeling her face reddening by the sudden rush of memories from last night. God, she really outdid herself, huh. She tells Haruka to shut up, but it's not like he was wrong. She tries to look for a point in her favor, until she finds it, "Well, _Haruka_ should learn to be a little more _delicate_ because my hips are sore _as hell."_

"Huh!?" he jumps, unfortunately making the mattress bounce. Not enough for the coffee to even have the chance to get spilled, but enough to mess with her morning headache (despite it really isn't morning anymore). "Really!? God, I'm so sorry, are you okay...? Oh, do you want a massage?"

"Wh– No, it's fine..." she deadpans, wishing they could simply discuss this later. Or never. She hid her mouth with the cup, looking away in embarrassment, "Really, it's fine. It... it was really good, anyway."

She sees the way Haruka fidgets, twiddling the buttons of one of his sleeves. There's a silly but satisfied smile on his face, and he giggles, "I'm glad~ I'm glad~" 

Then the room falls silent, and she gladly focuses on drinking her coffee and regaining all her senses from the sleep. She's hungry, too, so she'd like to eat something soon... in the end they didn't order in anything and didn't have dinner. Though Haruka probably did wake up at some point for snacks; he can't sleep on an empty stomach...

As all those thoughts passed through her head, Haruka blurts out, "Can we do it again?"

Takane almost coughs up the coffee. She looks at him in disbelief, because jesus, hasn't he had _enough!?_ And she just woke up, too! So insensitive!

But he's looking at her with those expectant eyes, and really, there's no plans for today, so– Takane sighs, "O – okay, but let me go brush my teeth and have a shower first, alright? And finish my coffee too, um..."

Haruka, weirded out by her sudden timidity, seems to quickly figure out the misunderstading, "Ah, sorry, I – I didn't mean sex, I should've been more clear– Wait, you'd be fine with going again now? Haha, haven't you had enough last night?"

It's honestly a miracle that she doesn't spill her coffee all over his face. She tightens the hold of her cup, speaking through gritted teeth and over his giggles, "SHUT UP... It's not my fault you're so vague! What else am I supposed to assume?"

"Oh, but regardless of that, to know Takane would be up for it right now is so cute~" Haruka continued, and she felt her head fuming. She really can't see what on earth is cute about it. "Hehehe, maybe later, okay?"

"SHUT IT! What did you mean to do again, then!?"

"Ah, right," with that, Haruka goes back to being a bit nervous. There's a hint of a blush on his face, and she happens to notice his reading glasses are resting on his head too. She almost trails off to think of how cute he is. "I, um, meant lingerie."

That surprises her, and it's probably evident on her face because Haruka immediately gets nervous with her reaction,

"You really don't have to if you don't wanna– It– it doesn't really matter. I just, I would just like to see Takane in different cute underwear~ But! But, I understand if it's too embarrassing I was just asking because you did it last night and you seemed to really enjoy it, so um–"

It's like with each word he says, he boosts an imaginary bar point of her confidence. It's difficult to not smile when hearing this.

_I'm so glad he likes me so much._

"You're rambling again," she interrupts him, and he instantly shuts up and mumbles an "I know, I'm sorry". Takane blushes, and glances down to her cup, sighing, "Lingerie is very expensive, you know..."

"I can pay for it, if you want!"

"Jeez, I was joking," Takane laughs, overwhelmed by how quickly he answered. "I mean, no, it really is expensive, but I was just teasing... you're really serious about this, huh?"

Haruka looks away in embarrassment, "Sorry. I must sound so creepy– it really is okay if you don't wanna... I just want Takane to be comfortable and feel nice and good..."

God, why does he have to be so wickedly lovely? Takane sighs, putting down her cup on the nightstand before deciding to lay back down, ignoring whatever expression Haruka's making. He's probably still waiting for an answer, looking down in his own embarrassment.

It's not like she was taking her time to answer because she couldn't decide. The answer was obvious from the beginning, anyway.

"Of course I'll do it."

"Really!?"

" _Yes,_ really," she laughs, because just how excited is he gonna sound? Haruka seems to realize his own over-enthusiasm, but this time he doesn't apologize for it, only leaving a blush to remark it.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" he lies down next to her, and rests his face on his hands, "I changed my mind about doing it later, I really can do you now if you want it–"

He receives blankets thrown on his face. Takane gets up and says, "Yeah, no. I'm having a shower."

She ignores his offer to shower together as she walks out of the room, but she won't try to suppress the smile she has the entire way to the bathroom. Her hips still really hurt, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you even read the entire thing please PLEASE let me know in a comment so I can smile while I drown in assignments.


End file.
